Death comes at Midnight~~
by Dark Witch Fuu
Summary: It's all just a game till one relly dies. Not for Hildy fans. Please read and revew.


I do not own Gundam winga or any of the characters. I have to thank Jessica for helping me with the story so this is for you. Not for Hildy fans!!! Please RR!!~~DWF  
  
  
  
~~Death comes at Midnight~~  
  
Siting in the darkness of his room herro looked around with a sigh. "I need to talk to some one! This stupid game! I never should have let Duo talk me in to it!" The game was when one person was a "Killer" and if they could kill every one and not be suspected they won. "Why did Duo let the girls play to? oh yeah more people."   
Dou walks in "Fun game huh?"  
"Loads!" Heero says sarcasticly.  
"Well they had to play or we wouldn't have enuff people. You know that."   
"You are the killer arn't you!?!" Heero accused.  
"No no no. I am not are you???" Duo returned  
"No if I was I'd kill you...I wonder who is."  
"As if their going to come out and tell."  
"WHAT!?!...Oh never mind. Who do you think it is? I think it's Relena...I hope it's her!"  
"I don't know. I think it's Hildy." Duo wondered who it was.  
Quatre walkes in with Trowa in a conversation. "I think it's Sally or Wufei." Quatre started then saw Duo and Heero. "Oh...Did we but in?" ^_^**  
"NO." Heero and Duo yelled in unason.  
"Ok." Trowa stated. "Just thinking who was the "killer"."  
"So were we I think it's Hildy and Heeor thinks it's Reelena." Duo said thoughtfuly. "I hope they kill someone soon!"  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Quatre screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP ME!!!!" And he fell over dead.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! you should have seen your face when I said that!!!!"  
"Would you not mess up my death sene!" Quatre yelles at me.  
"Sorry." :(  
"Ok well I wasn't dieing anyway it was just for fun." Quatre joked the other boys are a little anoied.  
"Ok, back to the story, they were looking horrafied at Quatre" "I TAKE THAT PERSONALY!" "Skip that ok Quatre gets up and laughs at the boys."  
~~back to the story~~  
"That was ffuunn!!!" ^_^***  
"Man I can't do It I got the card." Quatre confessed.  
"MAN! Now we have to repick!" Duo called everyone back in.  
"What?" they all wondered.  
"We have to redraw because Quatre had the "Killer" card. Now NOone tell what you have." They made new cards and everyonr picked Quatre's said "not".  
"Ok I can do this...I'M NOT THE KILLER!!" Quatre yelled.  
"OK!" Everyone yelled back.   
"I wonder who you are "Killer"" Quatre asked.  
"NOT ME!" Everyone yelled.  
"Well soome one's gota be the killer." Quatre stated  
"WE WOULDEN'T TELL YOU!!!"  
"Oh." ^_^*=  
~~~Later that day~~~  
A scream was heard from one end of the house.  
"Omae wo Krosu" Could be heard on the other side of the house. The clock struck midnight.  
~~~Later~~~  
"Some one killed Hildy. She was shot in the head." Duo didn't look sad. "The last thing we heard was "Omae wo Krosu" we don't know killed her."  
"IS SHE REELY DEAD!?!?!?!"  
"NO! She left because she "died" and won't be back so it kinda is like she is dead."  
"MAN!" Duo yelled. "Oh well at leest I won't see her for a loooong time."  
"Does anyone have a suspect?"  
Reelena yelles "HEEEEERO!"  
"I AM NOT THE KILLER!" Heero replyed.  
"Any evidence?"  
"That "Omae wo Krosu" are his words."  
"SO!?! Any one could have said that to frame me."  
"Show your card!"  
"NO! I will not!"  
"You must show the card."  
Heero puled out the card and it said...  
~~ME!!!~~  
I'm not telling you what it said I don't wana. Humph!  
"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE STORY!?!"  
No I don't wanna! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
ok it said "Pickel" ok it didn't it said "not"  
~~~THE STORY~~~  
"HA I TOLD YOU!!!!!" Heero yelled in trymph.  
"Ok you arn't but some one issss."  
"Well it wasn't me."  
"No more guesses!! Everyone do watever now."  
~~~Two weeks later Hildy's body is found outside the door with a shot through the head.~~  
A tall blonde girl crept unnoticed from the window, clad all in black, a nine milimeter pistol and silenceer clutched firmly in her hand.   
"Heh heh," she chuckled to herself, "now Duo is al miine."  
Manical laughter echoed throughout the grounds.  
~~Who will be the next to die? Who is the blond girl??  
  
I hope you liked it!!! please revew! Byez! ~DWF 


End file.
